Year Of 1939
by VeeSwagger
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Austin is a soldier and Ally is a singer. Those two meet one night before he leaves to Europe. Their special bond can't be broken, not even after three years of not seeing each other.


**I spent nearly 5 hours writing is one-shot, so I hope you'll like it. I am sorry if there are any mistakes and don't forget to review, I want to know what you think :)**

* * *

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1939, New York**_

I put red lipstick on my lips and looked at my refection in the mirror.

"Allyson, time to go." My boss walked in to my dressing room. I hated him. But if I wanted to get paid for what I love – singing, I had to obey him.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair, to get a bit bigger volume. I stood up from the chair I've been sitting on. I headed to the stage. It wasn't big, but I loved standing there no matter what. A pianist Patrick was next me. The only normal person that I knew and I could talk to.

I looked at all the soldiers here who always came here to get drunk and then paid for a company. It was a good business for the boss. But we never got see much of the money. Sad, but that's how it was.

Patrick began playing and I let myself lose in the melody. I held the microphone and started singing. I looked up at a table in the dark corner. He was there. His brown eyes that have watched me sing every night of past month. He had light brown uniform and a military hat with and eagle. I didn't know him, but he caught my attention the first night he came here. Every night, he came before the start of my show and sat at the same table. But he disappeared when the show was over so I never got the chance to talk to him.

I looked around everywhere in the bar, but my eyes always got back to him. I sang three more songs, then went to my dressing room. I could hear the applause behind me. I quickly changed into something casual. I took my little purse and started making my way towards the bar. I looked for that mystery man, but I didn't find him. Like always, he was already gone. With a sign, I climbed onto a bar chair. Drunk soldiers were everywhere around me. The Navy, The Army… When they got alcohol in their system, they were all vulgar and violent. I kept my head down, I didn't feel like ordering anything.

"You were brilliant tonight, ma'am." I heard a deep voice. I turned my head to see who it belongs to. And here he was. These brown eyes. He a had a wide smile spread across his face. And oh my… This was a really beautiful smile. His arm was resting on the bar. Something clicked in me, I had to smile back at him.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at him.

"May I buy you something?" I nodded. He lifted his hand and the bar tender came soon.

"Martini for the ma'am and whiskey for me, please." He took a seat next to me.

"May I know your name?" He smiled at me again.

"Ally, Ally Dawson. And you are…?" I've waited so long to know his name.

"Sergeant Austin Moon." He straightened himself and saluted.

"So, where do you belong? The Army, The Navy…" I smiled at him and turned my head. He was already looking at me.

"Air Force." He took his hat down and ran his fingers though his blonde thick hair. The bar tender came back with our drinks and we both took a sip.

"I've wanted to talk to you since the first night I saw you." His eyes were still on me.

"What took you so long?"

"I am going to Europe tomorrow, so it was now or never." I could feel the sadness in his voice and in his eyes. I felt awful that he was leaving.

"Quite a shame that you weren't brave enough before." I smiled slightly, but I couldn't hide the disappointment that I had in me. He just nodded.

"So, why did you want to become a soldier?"

"I wanted to be a soldier because it was what my father used to do. I'm doing it in his honor."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that." I said quietly. He smiled at me again.

"Don't worry about that, it's okay." I felt myself getting lost in his eyes and I couldn't look away. They were hypnotizing.

"What about you and singing? Is it your dream? To sing?" He broke the silence that was between us.

"I love singing, but this place isn't exactly the best place."

"I think you have so much talent, to waste it here." I smiled. It was great to talk to someone who's being a gentleman. Out of nowhere, I felt myself being pulled off the chair.

"You slut, you're coming with me!" It was one of the drunk soldiers that were here every night. He was tall, sweaty and he smelled like something died inside of him. I tried to free myself from his clench, but it was hopeless.

"Let go off her, sir!" Sergeant Austin was standing next to me. He had his hat on and I could tell that he was really angry. He didn't show it, but I heard his heavy breathing. That idiot just laughed.

"I paid for her. So she's mine. Go away, pilot!" Sergeant Austin came up to him and punched him. The other soldier screamed in pain and let go off my hand. Sergeant Moon pushed me behind him. The soldier wanted to attack him from behind, but he grabbed his hand and flipped him, so he ended up in the floor. I was sure he broke him some bones, because I heard a sound of cracking. Sergeant Austin looked up at the owner.

"How much did he pay for her?" He shouted at him. It was obvious that he was mad, because of what happened before.

"Two… Two hundred dollars." Sergeant Austin pulled out some money from a pocket on his trousers and threw it onto the bar counter. It could be six hundred dollars. Then he turned to me.

"Ma'am, I think that we should leave. What do you say?" He smiled and offered me his hand. I accepted and we headed to the exit together. He wanted to take me home and I was kind of glad. We walked really slowly and he told me some stories from trainings. Some of them made me laugh.

"You know, I've imagined our first meeting to be different." He said with his deep and a bit hoarse voice.

"How?"

"I'll ask you out, I'll invite you to dinner in a fancy restaurant and then we'll go for a walk." I imagined all of those things as he said them.

"I'd love that." I stopped once we reached a building of apartments.

"Well, this is where I live." I sighed and looked at the sergeant, who was now standing in front of me.

"Do you believe in love at the first sight?" His voice was really quiet, but it wasn't a whisper.

"Now I do." I answered without thinking.

"Can I give you a goodbye kiss?" He asked and waited for my answer. I nodded. A smile appeared across his face. I felt his soft fingers on my face. It was just a slight touch, but it sent electricity down my spine. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned down. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His lips were warm and I felt the electricity run down my body again. He pulled away and he smiled again.

"Thank you very much for making my last hours spent here the best." He winked at me and turned around to leave. I stopped him by grabbing his hand. Without saying anything, he just looked at what I was doing. I interlocked our fingers and pulled him to come with me. I unlocked the door and we walked together to the third floor, still without saying a single word. I pulled him into my apartment. Yes, I did believe in love at the first sight. Now I did. And it was ripping my hears apart that he had to go somewhere so far. I stood on my tip toes and took his hat off. I kissed him. Seconds later, I felt his arm on my waist. I pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes.

"I'll wait for you." I saw confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"I can't ask you to do that." Was his fast response.

"You're not. I want to. Just promise me one thing. Please, come back, okay? And then you can take me to dinner and we can take a walk." I interlocked our fingers and looked at our hands. He used his other hand to lift my face. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I promise." His face got closer to mine. "I have regrets that I haven't done it sooner."

"We'll have enough time." I smiled and kissed him again. I believed that he's gonna come back alive. And I will spend the rest of my life with my soul mate.

_**New York Telegram**_

_**September 7**__**th**__**,**__**1942**_

_**Black Day For The USA**_

_On September 6__th__ at 6:30 AM, German troops destroyed station of American Military Air Forces in France. It's a black day for the USA. More than twenty thousand soldiers were killed. The attack was unexpected. Luckily, the first expedition with sergeant Austin Moon left the day before the German troops attacked. Sergeant Austin Moon saved 200,000 lives and got promoted after some successful missions. We send our prayers to the families of soldiers._

_**September 8**__**th**__**, 1942**_

I was waiting at the train station all day. It was a really cold day, but didn't care. I had to see him. I had to feel his arms, I had to feel his lips pressed against mine. I haven't heard of him past 3 years and suddenly, he's coming back home. Hours were passing slowly, the sun went up and started going down. I bought a few cups of coffee at the restaurant that was inside. I just finished my 9th cup, when I heard a train coming. The brakes made that terrible high-pitched sound, which made most of the people make a few steps back. Instead of stepping back, I made my way to the front of the crowd. The train kept slowing down, until it stopped. Soldiers started coming out, but I kept looking for a blonde haired boy. Ten minutes later, after some people went inside, looking for him was easier, but I still couldn't see him anywhere.

"Ally!" I heard a shout from afar. I walked that way and the shouts got louder.

"Ally, where are you?" I heard. It couldn't be further that a few meters. I pushed through a group of people and there he was. He wasn't wearing uniform, he had plain dark trousers and a black shirt. His hair was messy, but still pretty. He dropped his bag to the ground and I ran into his arms spread for me.

"I am so glad you're okay." I said and run my fingers all over his face, chest and arms. I had to make sure he was real and that he was really there. He was older, he looked more mature and I felt that his muscles got a bit bigger. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a passionate and eager kiss.

"I promised that I will come back. I don't break promises." He said and gave me one more peck on the lips.

"Gosh, you're more beautiful than I remember." We walked out of the station hand in hand and went to my apartment. I turned the radio on and a slow song was playing. Austin took my hand and spun me around. It was like we were stopping time, it was so magical.

"Ma'am, I think I owe you something." He spun me around again. _Ma'am_, when he said that, I felt just how I felt that night 3 years ago.

"Really?" I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to destroy this moment.

"Uh-huh. How about we go to dinner and then we'll take a long romantic walk?" He was now facing me and I got lost in his eyes, that we like two pools of chocolate. I missed them.

"I'd love that."

"That's what you said three years ago." I smiled and thought back to the night when we first met. The song ended and we sat down in kitchen. Austin told how it was in Europe and I was horrified a few times. Then we talked about me.

"Are you still singing in that bar?"

"No… I quit two days after you left. I couldn't sing and not look into your eyes." I looked at my hands on the table.

"I think you did the right thing." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"We have dinner to attend. Let's go." I smiled at him and walked over to the rack, where my coat was.

"No, no, no. Let me do it." He held the coat for me and helped me put it on. I turned to him and looked at his face. That was when I realized how much I need him. I don't ever want him do leave, because I love him so much to let him go. He slowly leaned down and gave me a slow kiss. He pulled away, but immediately pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much. I promise you, that I'll never leave again. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too. It was terrible going to bed every night thinking that you might not be alive the next day."

"This war will end one day and I swear that we'll do everything you've always wanted to do. We can travel the world, we can buy a house at the beach. Anything you want. All of it and more because I love you." I got salty liquid in my eyes at what he said. I couldn't believe how amazing he was.

"Wait, oh no. I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped my tears away.

"Those are the tears of happiness." I said and wiped some tears away myself. I wasn't crying anymore.

"I know, but it tears my heart apart to see you cry." He held me in his arms.

"Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry." I laughed at myself and Austin opened the door for me.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." He laughed with me and took me to an amazing restaurant that wasn't even too far. Then, we took a long romantic walk and it was all ten times better than when I imagined it. I'm glad he's back.


End file.
